SVT2
Sverige Radio TV2 1969-1975 TV2 started broadcasting on December 5, 1969. It was Sweden's second television network. The original logo was based slightly on that of its owner, Sveriges Radio. 1975-1980 SVT TV2 1980-1996 Sveriges Television (SVT) was created in the late 1970s to run the two state controlled television channels, which up until that point had been a part of Sveriges Radio. SVT received its first logo in 1980. It was designed by Sid Sutton and came with logos for each of the channels.http://svt.se/svt/jsp/Crosslink.jsp?d=60395&a=704481 The logos consisted of three-striped letters. The stripes were coloured red, blue and green, but the logos could also be seen in one colour. On August 31, 1987, reorganisation within SVT which moved most programmes made in Stockholm to the fist channel, which was renamed Kanal 1, while all programmes made around the country were placed in TV2. With this reorganisation name came new graphics which was probably one of the first attempts at creating a more elaborate cohesive design for the channel. *Youtube: TV2-avslutning 1988-04-30 *Youtube: TV2 Avslutning 1988-08-30 A slightly overhauled look, which added a map of Sweden which was occasionally seen behind the logo, was introduced in 1988. TV2 launched a new look in 1990. The map of Sweden behind the logo was dropped, and the numeral was turned green, red and blue. SVT2 1996 TV2 logo 1980 wo lines.svg|On-screen bug (1990s-2001) In January 1996, the organisations behind SVT's two channels were merged and they were renamed SVT1 and SVT2. As a result of the merger, the channels got new logos and graphics on January 8, 1996. For the following five years, the graphics would be completely generic and identical on both channels, with the exception of the logo. Indeed, SVT made no effort to distinguish the channels on the programming side either. The first logos had the SVT logo in a black rectangle with the channel's numeral in a blue or green box. *Youtube: Closedown 1996-01-08 *Youtube: Closedown 1996-03-22 *Youtube: Trailers 1996-03-29 *Youtube: Clock and Rapport-intro 1996-05-13 1996–1997 The first incarnation of the merged channel structure's identity was shortlived and was replaced after ten months in October 1996. The new version was more elaborate and came with a new orchestral theme music and new channel logos. *Youtube: Clock 1996-12-24 *Youtube: Trailers and clock 1996-12-29 *Youtube: Clock 1996-12-31 *Youtube: Clock 1997-01-01 * 1997–2001 Yet another logo change was made in the Spring of 1997. This time, the numerals were put on top of blue balls. 2001–2003 On January 15, 2001, SVT made a major overhaul of their schedules and gave both of its main channels a new look. The main objective behind this relaunch was to give the two channels different target audiences, making SVT1 a more populist channel and SVT2 more narrow. English & Pockett, who had designed the corporate logo, were also tasked with creating the channel graphics. SVT2's graphics would be mostly blue. *English&Pockett rebrands Sveriges Television In the autumn of 2002, SVT2 introduduced a new set of idents produced by students at Konstfack in Stockholm. The other graphics remained mostly unchanged. 2003–2005 On January 7, 2003, SVT2 got a new schedule and a new look. The logo would feature lighter shade of blue, while the graphics were mostly white. The idents created at Konstfack were carried on and additions were made. While SVT1 still uses the logo until October 2003. 2005-2008 SVT2 was given a new look featuring more of the light-blue colour on January 10, 2005. The newer idents were created by B-Reel. http://www.moonhouse.se/posts/593.dpg 2008–2012 All SVT channel got new logos on August 25, 2008. The new logos had been designed by Liberty Stockholm. Graphic and idents for SVT2 were created by Broken Doll. The idents show two angles of one scene which are separated by a golden particle effect. The music for the idents was created by Adam Nordén, who has written much ident music for SVT. Svt 2 2008.jpg Svt2hd_2010.jpg|HD logo *Liberty Stockholm - Ny kanalidentitet för Svt *Tankarna bakom SVTs nya profil *Broken Doll 2012–2016 The gold background has been eliminated and "SVT" was recolored grey. The "2" is blue instead of yellow. 200px-SVT2_HD_logo.svg.png|HD logo 2016-present SVT2 HD 2016.svg|HD logo, 2016–present. See also *SVT2/Other Category:Television channels in Sweden Category:SVT Category:Secondary channels Category:1969 Category:Stockholm Category:Sweden